The Fox Hanyou
by Arie of the Dragon Tribe
Summary: After 11 years Alie and Gaara are back together. But with having two kids and a demon loose this could get wild! Yet the ever growing threat from an attack by Bishamon may just cause something even worse to happen!Please read if you like GaaraxOC stories
1. In The Beginning

"Why? Why was I chosen? Chosen to be like this." She asked herself, as she was walking out of the ruined village. "Good bye." She paused "My father." her turquoise eyes ran over the village's ruins. She turned and walked away. Her ears alert and her hand near her ninja pouch just in case.

---------------Later--------------

She came upon a village in the desert. As she entered, her eyes met light green eyes, they stared at each other taking in their appearance.

---------------Boy-------------

He looked her over, her gray shirt stopping at her waist line meeting up with pants that went down to the ground, her turquoise eyes would be able to pierce him if it was not for his sand armor, her mahogany red hair started at the top of her head spiked into bangs, the rest flat, going down to the middle of her back.

She also had a pack at her side, showing that she must have some form of medical training, interesting she must be from the medical village just up north.

(I don't know where it should be! Please tell me where I should put it! Thnx!)

Her chakra wisped about, light colored strands and such could be seen but you would have to have a keen eye to see it in the desert sun. her pale skin contrasted with the sand. Her hair contrasted deeply with her skin.

Her shoes looked like the type for a high class person, yet he shrugged it off.

----------------------------Girl-------------------

She looked him over, his flame red hair was the first of many prominent features, she also noticed the kanji on his forehead which meant "Love". She also noticed his pale skin, though she didn't mind that much. What startled her was the black markings around his eyes, that meant that the one-tailed fox demon was trapped inside this boys body. (-- Or that he doesn't get much sleep. Lol) The sash and belt-thing on his body strapped a large gored-shaped object to this boys back. His clothing consisted of long red-brown pants and a short sleeved shirt, with matching ninja sandals. Bandages were wrapped around the boy's ankles.

He stared at her with minor interest. Looking her over. She then summoned up the courage and asked.

"Who are you?"

He stared at her. "I am…"

"GAARA!" yelled a girl looking a bit older than him. He turned and stared at the girl.

"What is it Tamari?" Gaara asked, looking bored

The girl now known as Tamari looked in the direction of the girl. "Hay, Gaara? Who is this?" She asked Gaara

"My name is Alie."

-------------------Gaara--------------

My sister looked in the direction of the girl, I was looking at, and then asked.

"Hay, Gaara? Who is this?" I was about to answer when the girl spoke up

"My name is Alie."

"Alie, huh?" She took in her appearance, and she then turned to me. "Hay, Gaara, looks like you finally got yourself a girl." at this I couldn't help but blush slightly.

Alie laughed at this

"Ha ha. I'm not his girl, I am just passing through." She said to us then she turned to me and gave me a full smile, but I know better then that, as I looked into her eyes, I saw something that was all to familiar… anger, sorrow, despair,… loss.

I looked her over again and then before I could stop her Tamari welcomed, the her into the village, she was about to decline when Kankuro ran up beside Tamari, breathing heavily.

After he caught his breath, Alie suddenly broke the silence

"Who are you?" She asked my brother

He looked in her direction and got into a fighting stance only to be smacked down by Tamari's fan.

Alie stifled a snicker, she hid her smile behind her hand, trying to hide it… She must have gone through a lot, her face showed amusement, but her eyes betrayed her, they showed slight resentment tords them. I then asked without thinking.

"What happened to your village?" this caught even her off guard, she looked at him, pure sorrow in her eyes.

"It…" She paused and then she went into an outburst "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Pain clearly written on her face, no not physical pain, emotional pain.

She put her head against her chest and tears started to fall from her face.

Tamari walked up, placing a hand on her back, she led her into the village.

-------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think?

If you read this could you please review

Thanks

Ja Ne

Arie


	2. True Confessions of myself

OK! Here is the next chapter

Alie: So let us get started already!

Arie: Okay, Okay!

Alie: Arie of The Dragon Tribe does not own Naruto, but if she did she would be glomping Gaara all the time! Now onto the story!

----------------------------------------------

We walked back to this one building, Gaara, guiding me inside said,

"You will be staying here until you are ready to leave, okay?"

All I did was nod my head yes. He showed me my room, leaving me alone.

There was a nock on the door as I was getting dressed, I said. "Who is it?"

I heard "It's Tamari."

"Come in." I replied.

"Alie, we will be expecting you at dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah." after that she left, I realized I was still half naked. Only having my shirt on, I quickly put on my pants, and pulled up my hair into a pony-tale.

"Hay, all" I said as I came out is shorts and a top, I stretched, earning a loud _crack_ from my back.

Tamari looked at me, smiled and went back to work cooking dinner.

"Hay, Tamari, I think I will be leaving I about two days. Is that okay?"

I told her. She looked at me and said

"Are you sure? Because you can stay here longer if you want."

At that moment Gaara came in, looked at me and then moved to stand by Tamari, whispering something in her ear. I looked on with a confused look on my face. Sparing a glance from Gaara to Tamari. When Gaara felt he was being watched he turned to me and stared at me, though his stare was hardened, so he looked rather intimidating. I resisted the urge to shudder. Still staring at him, like my eyes were stuck, glued to one spot… his eyes.

Finally I was able to get my stare away from him, I looked down at the ground and blushed, but because of my bangs he could not see it. So I was safe for little while. I turned and walked out of the room, I sat down on the floor, and huffed. _'great now I have a crush starting… this will not end well. If they find out what I really am I will probably be kicked out of here in no time. I am… a… f'_ I was suddenly snapped out of my daydreaming by a plate being put down in front of me. I look up to see Tamari smiling down at me, handing me the chopsticks she left to get herself some food… why did she get me my food I could have gotten it myself… maybe it is just a way to show hospitality. I don't know. Usually people try to distance themselves from me because they don't want to be hurt. By me… maybe these people are different… oh well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn, I only wanted to stay for a few days to make her happy… Tamari finally annoyed me enough that I had basically no rational thought, so I said. "If I stay for a little longer will you stop **NAGGING **me!" and she went and said that she would so I said that I would stay… well no use crying over spilt milk.'_ I walk up to Tamari and said.

"I am leaving tomorrow… Is that ok?" She had successfully caused me to stay for a month. _'Sheesh, I need a vacation… ha, ha now, I already am on basically a vacation. But it wouldn't have a nagging person. All I need is a boy and I'll be fine.'_

'_**You know, you still possibly have a chance with Gaara. You didn't forget did you?'**_

'_Listen I already made a fool of myself in front of him before I am not doing that again, plus have you seen the way he looks at me… I shutter just thinking about it… that is it no more on that topic.'_ I stopped talking to myself and went into my bed room to prepare for tomorrow. I grab my medic bag and stuff a few things in there.

I pack my belongings in a bag I bought from a shop keeper. It is supposed to carry a lot of weight, which it will be, I'll make sure of that.

After I packed everything up, I went to bed to get rest for tomorrow. Unbeknownst to me there was someone in my room, waiting for me to fall asleep, to strike…

-------------------------------------------- next day-------------------------------------

'Man I feel horrible' I thought as I got up and dressed. I picked up my stuff and headed out. My feet making no noise as they went across the sand. About an hour out of the village, something happened… I felt sicker and sicker the longer I was out,

I finally took a much needed break by a stream. I all of a sudden vomited up my breakfast. I coughed a bit more and that was it._ 'What was that all about?'_


	3. A new found feeling

Alie: Arie of The Dragon Tribe does not own Naruto, but if she did she would be glomping Gaara all the time! Now onto the story!

Arie: But first I would like to thank Egyptian.Mau.Neko for your idea. thank you!

Alie: now can we get on with the story?

Arie: Yes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up and continued walking. And to my displeasure I felt another wave of nausea come over me. I sat down again holding my stomach, I finally decided to go back to the village. I got up and gave a hiss of pain as my back hit a rather large rock. _'This is not my day!' _I thought to myself. As I treaded back tords the sand village. I vomited two other times before I got back to the village. I swear I feels like my stomach is being turned inside out. Sheesh.

As I enter the village I get a surprise, Tamari was standing at the front of the village, as if waiting for me. When I got there Tamari gave me a sympathetic look, and of course I gave her a 'What the hell are you giving me that look for' kind of look. She walked over to me and I said.

"This really ain't my day." She looks me over and then helps me back to their building. She told me to lay down, and I wasn't feeling like arguing so I just complied with her wishes. She looked at me again and said, as if it were nothing wrong at all,

"Just rest, I looks like you were poisoned. But by who or what I don't know. Your body is trying to get rid of the poison. Just let it do it's job. Bye now."

After that I fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------- Gaara------------------------------------

'_I can't believe I did that. I could have killed her. Damn, I hope I didn't put to much poison in there… I guess I just want her to stick around. She is the only person that tried to be my friend… and I just pushed her away. I am such an idiot.' _I thought to myself but I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tamari walking into the room, and she said

"Gaara, Alie is back." I nodded in acknowledgment, but inside I am actually… happy… I think.

"But…" She paused. "She has been poisoned. So she will need to rest. You can see your _girlfriend_, later" She snickered at this and I gave her the darkest look I could muster , which was pretty dark. I put my face in my hand and sigh.

'_This is great. I knew I shouldn't, but, I don't want to lose her too. I guess…'_ I close my eyes and sigh again. I get up and walk over to Tamari.

"Tamari, I" I looked down to the ground but my eyes were still on Tamari. She then said,

"What? Do you know who could have poisoned her?" She asked "It isn't a serious poisoning, but she will be sick for a day or two." At this moment, Alie decided to walk into the room. Her eyes her closed in a happy matter, and she was smiling, She said

"HI! I feel great!" Both me and Tamari looked at her with a _'How the hell?' _kind of look. "What?" I walked over to her and dragged her off with her arm. "Hay, hay, hay, hay!" I walked her back to her room and I asked,

"What are you doing out of bed?" She gave me a look and then said,

"I feel better, I just needed to rest." After that I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss._ 'I hope she doesn't get mad, or too mad.' _Alie seemed to melt into my kiss. Tamari came into the room and froze with a smirk on her face. I didn't notice and continued to kiss Alie, we broke apart after a short time. I quickly looked down at the floor, and Alie got a fierce blush on her face.

---------------------------------------------Alie-----------------------------------------

"I feel better, I just needed to rest" He grabbed my chin and forced my into a kiss, but I couldn't help but comply, he was gentle and sweet, I melted into his kiss. I could sense Tamari, but I shrugged it off. Gaara continued to kiss me like he didn't even notice her. We broke apart, after what seemed like forever, but I was willing to wait. I saw Gaara look down at the floor with an embarrassed look on his face. Me on the other hand got a large blush covering all of my face.

'_I can't believe he actually kissed me. Me! But he probably won't like me anymore if he knew what I truly am… but I must know!' _I thought to myself

"Gaara? Can I have a word with you? Possibly outside the village?" Gaara seemed to be taken aback and he asked.

"Why do you want to talk outside of the village?"

"Because I don't want the villagers to be afraid of me." after that I broke down and pulled him into a hug and started crying on his chest. "I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Calm down" He said in a commanding voice. I did what he said and then he said "Well if you are looking out for the safety of the village then we will go outside the village boundaries." He said as he turned to the doorway. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the village.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Sorry I haven't updated for a while!

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**"Wolf Talking"**

**'Wolf thinking'**

-------------------------

"Gaara" Alie said turning her head as they walked out of the village. His response was,

"Hn."

"why did you kiss me back there?" no response "Figures doesn't... SHIT!"

"Doesn't shit?"

"Not funny, but look!" She said as she pointed to a dune.

"I know." he said, sensing the group of offending nin.

"Assassins." She said and the leader of the group of assassins.

"Which one of you Is Alie."

Alie stepped forward and said "I am."

"You are the monster we have been hearing about, Many gave us good money to track you down and to kill you, Eight-tailed Wolf."

"What!?" She yelped and then backed up and took off, with the assassins on her tail, a small group of them stayed to keep Gaara occupied, running through a desert is really hard, even for a shinobi.

'shit, if I keep this up, i won't have any energy left. I have got to finish this quick, Gaara is busy elsewhere, and I'm running out of...' She thought and then blank, She looked over her shoulder and saw three kunai knives and a shurikin sticking out of her back, and she was bombarded by more, two more were imbedded in her thigh , one in her arm and another in her calf. "Shit... I...can't...see"

**'HA HA HA! It looks like you need my help, Stupid girl'**

'Shut up, Wolf'

'**oh, hit a nerve did I?'**

'I said shut up!'

**'Your loosing strength, if you die then I die. its a loose, loose situation'**

'D-d-do as you…will'

'**Stupid girl, leave your life in my paws… fine I shall save you only for the fact that you hold my spirit. HA HA HA HAA!!!'**

"AHHH!" She screamed as her nose and jaw lengthened into a snout and fangs replaced all of her teeth, and snow white wolf ears sprouted from her head, she screamed as eight snow-white tails sprouted from her lower back, her eyes were surrounded by black as her eyes turned silver. She grew fur, and turned into a quadruped and her hands and feet turned into paws as her bone structure changed to that of a wolf. She shut her eyes as she became large in stature standing well over one-hundred feet tall and she let out a loud howl, and opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Assassins and she growled out,

"**Scum." **And attacked the group of assassins and killed them easily, she then turned towards Gaara whom in turn looked up at her glaring at the wolf that had taken over Alie's body. All of a sudden yelling could be heard from farther out in the desert.

"HEY LOOK THERES SUNA!" one of them yelled

"Naruto"

"yeah?" The one called Naruto responded

"Your annoying."

"Ey, Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"What?" The one called Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

"What're we doing here anyway?"

"Naruto you are such a dobe, Tsunade sent us remember, idiot."

"HEY, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled

"What, dobe?" Sasuke said

"Quit calling me that!" Naruto shouted

"…"

"… what?" Naruto said

"Shh, look." Sakura stated

"Where?" Naruto said while looking around with a clueless look

"up there you dobe." Sasuke said while pointing at the Wolf

"Eight tails, you don't think…" Sakura started

"it's one of those multi-tailed demons. Like the Shukaku, and the Kyuubu" Naruto said as he gazed upon the eight-tailed wolf. Suddenly the wolf's eyes shot over to them and she growled, earning a scared look from the group, she started walking towards them her growling getting louder and then she stopped and stared at them and let out a loud howl as white chakra flowed around her and formed three duplicates of her and the real one said,

"**Stupid whelps, you think you can out smart me? Well then come at me then." **She then scoffed and all four took a stance as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara prepared to attack. Gaara then said to them,

"You must not harm her, just knock out that Demon Wolf, if you harm the girl, I'll kill you." Naruto said in turn,

"U-um right, who is she anyway, Gaara?" Gaara responded

"She is one of my only friends, Alie, is her name."

"No time for chit-chat, we have to stop that demon!" Naruto said

"**Aww, boo hoo. Your little Alie friend is probably long gone. Ah well, too bad so sad." **She said while making fake crying gestures with her paws, her tails drooped when she did and she then grinned similar to how Gaara grins when he is under the influence of Shukaku and she said,

"**Aww, why don't you come play with me and my clones? Maybe it will get your mind off of Alie and on trying to stay alive! Ha ha ha ha!" **

"Shut up you dumb old Wolf Wench!" Naruto yelled

"**What did you say pup? I didn't quite here you."** She said with a sneer. Gaara started thinking and then said,

"Hmm, she is just trying to get us angry, Naruto don't d… to late…" after that he sighed and said,

"He never learns."

"Naruto, such a dobe." Sasuke said. Speaking of Naruto, he was busy yelling at the Demon Wolf from atop her muzzle, looking into her eyes. He then yelled at her,

"I said, Shut up you dumb old Wolf Wench!" The Wolf glared at him and then lifted up her paw and tried swatting him away, which Naruto dodged and continued shouting insults at her. She then was able to toss him up into the air and then grabbed him in her jaws.

Please tell me what you think. Yes finally the secret revealed! please read and revew!

I will be starting the battle next chapter! so revew and find out!


	5. Tsukiko

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Wolf Talking"**

**'Wolf Thinking'**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Naruto screamed out in pain as he felt the Wolf's teeth sink into his skin.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted at the same time, Kyuubu's chakra began swirling around Naruto.

**'Let me out, boy!' **Kyuubu said to him

_'No, I can't!'_ Naruto thought

**'Do you really want to die?' **Kyuubu asked him

_'No! but I'll do it alone!' _Naruto thought fiercely, and with that he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed the Wolf in the roof of her mouth, which caused her to yowl out in pain and drop Naruto, small droplets of blood came from her mouth signifying that her had broken her skin, Naruto noticed that the kunai was lodged in the roof of her mouth and laughed, he then said,

"HA! See if you can get that out now!" He grinned when she yowled out in pain as she tried to speak, she growled and started cursing. She then yelled,

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" **Once she said that she thrashed her head around. After a little while she said,

"**NO! I won't let you hurt me friends!" **Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gave a 'what the fuck' look. The Wolf started trashing her head around yelling,

"**You little bitch, you gave me freedom, and now you are trying to take it back! I'd like to see you go through with that!" **and

"**I promise you, I will stop you! Even if I die!" **Gaara, recognizing the voice started towards the Wolf, but was stopped by Naruto, who then said,

"Gaara, you must let her do this on her own, you may want to help, but there is nothing you can do. I'm sorry." Sakura whispered to Sasuke,

"I've never seen him like this, he is so serious, like he was when asked Hinata on a date, getting a girl has really changed him, and Gaara, I can't believe he has any feelings towards a girl." Gaara shouted all of a sudden,

"ALIE!" as the Wolf was struck down by something. Her legs kicked out in front of her trying to get up, but not getting any where, she growled in frustration, and looked towards the group. When Naruto and Gaara got a good look at her face they realized that the Wolf was possessed by a sort of jutsu, Naruto said to Gaara,

"Look at her eyes, they're clouded over, who ever did this was a very good ninja, because if this really is a jutsu then they can control demons as well as humans, it would be a catastrophe if that ninja got a hold of another demon." All of a sudden the Wolf spoke up,

"**I was captured, no she was captured soon after she left her village, Bishamon had found her, you know Orochimaru's brother, and put this jutsu on me…" **Gaara was stroking her head when he stopped at a strange mark and called the group over, Naruto said,

"That looks like a cursed seal mark… except when she uses her chakra it doesn't react." The Wolf then said while cringing,

" **I was put into this child because I went on a rampage, I don't have enough chakra to stay like this… that mark on my head it steals my chakra and gives it to Bishamon, that bastard I'm going to kill him. But right now it is best to conserve the rest of my chakra." **After she said that she transformed back into Alie. Who was unconscious, Gaara ran over to her and lightly shook her earning a groan from Alie, and then she swatted Gaara's hands away and opened her eyes and sat up she then turned to Gaara and the others and said,

"You saw her didn't you? You saw Tsukiko the Eight Tailed Demon Wolf."

"Why is she called Tsukiko, doesn't that mean "Moon Child"?" Naruto asked

"She is called Tsukiko because she is strongest during the full moon." Alie responded

"Oh and please call me what my real name is, the one I was given a birth: Amaterasu. I am called Alie because Amaterasu is such a regal name yet the people of my village thought that it would not suite me since I have a demon inside me. So they called me Alie. Even though I am the daughter of the "head man" so to speak, the most medically trained ninja in the entire area. I…" Gaara silenced Amaterasu (Or Ammi for short) with a kiss which she gladly accepted.

Naruto sighed finally being able to see his friend at piece. Sakura and Sasuke shared a small laugh together. Tamari and Kankuro arrived not a moment later and observed their brother kissing Amaterasu. Gaara broke their kiss and sighed, he then thought,_ 'Is this what it feels like to be loved? I never knew.'_

"**Aww, so cute. Not! What the hell are you doing boy! You are only supposed to love yourself!" **Shukaku yelled inside Gaara's head. Gaara shot back,

'_Shut up you stupid Tanuki!' _Shukaku growled

"**Bitchy, bitchy."**Gaara thought,

'_Hn' _Shukaku grinned and said to him,

"**Stupid boy." **Shukaku then started ranting on about how stupid Gaara was for trying to love some one, and how much of an idiot he is, etc…

"Gaara?" Ammi asked

"What?" he replied, she then asked,

"Do you love me?" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tamari, and Kankuro all held their breath. Gaara started thinking and he playfully (Yes playfully. Geez!) said,

"Hmm, I don't know…" Ammi then exclaimed,

"Gaara!" Gaara in turn laughed and said,

"Heh, I'm only kidding… and Amaterasu, truly. I love you." Amaterasu let out a shrill scream as she hugged Gaara in a death grip, Gaara then said,

"Choking, not breathing." Ammi then let go and chuckled , and then said,

"Sorry." and nipped at Gaara's nose causing Gaara to fall backwards from where he was onto the sand, or he would have if it wasn't for his sand. (I know kinda confusing, but you get the picture… I hope.) Gaara got up and offered Ammi his hand which she graciously took, he then pulled her up and said,

"The evening approaches fast we had best go back to the village." with that he turned on his heal and started heading back to the village, Ammi's hand in his.

As they got back to the village the group was beckoned to the large house in the center of the village, decorated with lights and such Ammi asked,

"What is with all the lights? (This is their real home the one they were staying at was only temporary.)" Tamari laughed slightly and whispered,

"It's nearly Christmas." Amaterasu's face turned to confusion and she whispered,

"Christmas? What's Christmas?" Tamari got a look of shock on her face and then whispered,

"You don't know what Christmas is?!" Amaterasu cringed and whispered,

"Geez, bite my head off why don't you!? And no I don't know what Christmas is. Why?" Tamari then whispered to Ammi,

"Christmas is the perfect time to show Gaara you care, get him something special!" Ammi then whispered back,

"How?" Tamari grinned and whispered to Ammi,

"I can help!". Amaterasu then sighed and whispered,

"Alright." and with that the discussion was over and they reached the house,. Once they were inside Gaara led Ammi up to his room. Once they entered his room he said,

"This is my room, you may come in here almost when ever you like." Ammi responded with a nod and a small yes and then said,

"Gaara… I love you… A lot." as she said that she sat down on his bed and pulled him down to sit. She then kissed him and pulled off his gourd. Gaara opened his eyes as he felt the weight of the sand leave his back. Ammi slowly pushed Gaara into a lying position and continued kissing him. Gaara broke their kiss and asked her what she was doing and she replied,

"I'm ready. I love you. I love you Subaku no Gaara."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I might have a lemon next chapter... not sure but if I do then I'll need a beta. :P well any way, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. A Small Surprize

Chapter 6: A Small Surprize

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXLemon!:pXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Gaara... do you love me, seriously?" Amaterasu asked. Gaara responded with a simple,

"Yes." Ammi smiled slightly and pulled her hands around Gaara's neck and kissed him, Gaara didn't deny himself that he was enjoying the attention. He was used to people shunning him and just ignoring him, but all of a sudden this girl comes into his life and shows him something new, love. Gaara was snapped back into reality by the fact that he felt a slightly cold hand finding it's was under his shirt, he shivered slightly and caused Ammi to giggle at his actions. She worked at his buckles over his shirt and pants and took them off. Gaara pushed her face up to meet his in a kiss, after breaking their kiss Gaara looked at Ammi as she started working with his shirt, she tried pulling it off but he wouldn't lift his arms up, so she resorted to something else and said,

"I hope you have more shirts than this or else you'll have to go shirtless." Gaara was about to reply when she whipped out a kunai and cut his shirt right down the center and then tore it off and put her hands on his bare chest, yet again sending shivers down his spine, she crawled up to meet his face and did small butterfly kisses on his lips. Gaara started pulling off Ammi's shirt first as well but he was having better luck then her at getting it off, once the shirt was gone all that was left was a sort of bra that held almost C-cup breasts. (That's pretty big considering she is only 13) She looked at him and sighed _'am I rally ready for this?'_ Gaara looked at Ammi with lust in his eyes, he wanted her. Badly. Ammi looked down at the young man between her arms, she saw the lust in his eyes.

Soon both were stripped of their clothes and Ammi was still asking herself, _'Am I really ready?' _Gaara then asked her,

"Are you sure your ready?" Ammi vigorously nodded and hugged him tightly, he slowly moved his member along her opening causing her to gasp when he ran over a small nub. Gaara laughed slightly and hugged her, he then thought to himself, _'I finally found someone who understands me, and she wants to be with me… I finally found out what love is.'_ He positioned himself at her entrance and then looked at her with his question present in his eyes, she nodded and he kissed her with passion before pushing into her causing her to scream into his mouth. She held her eyes closed as tears started to form, yet she held them back, letting herself get used to his size. Slowly breaking their kiss Gaara stared down at the young woman beneath him. Amaterasu opened her eyes and looked at Gaara her eyes pleading him to start, which he gladly did. Pleasuring her with little kisses on her now bare breasts, and face. She giggled slightly when he kissed her nose. He soon was needing her breasts, and kissing her, while having sex with her. She all of a sudden gasped out,

"Gaara… I-I'm c-coming." At first, Gaara was a bit confused but soon got the picture and continued pleasuring her, he too was nearly over the edge and was about to let go. He started pushing into her more vigorously earning sharp intakes of air from Amaterasu. She soon gripped his shoulders and screamed out,

"GAARA!!!" Her orgasm was soon followed by Gaara's own. Soon collapsing he was panting and covered in sweat. She grabbed his face and kissed him she moaned when he started playing with her breasts again. She then broke the kiss and looked at Gaara and said,

"I love you." and fell asleep in her lover's arms. Gaara then said,

"I love you too." and went into a light sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXEnd Lemon! and all that crap:P XxXxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXxX Few Days Later XxXxXxXxX**

"I'M WHAT?!" could be heard all throughout the house as everyone was jolted out of his or hers sleep.

"Pregnant." Amaterasu was freaking out. She yelped,

"How am I pregnant?!? Gaara!? HOW!?" Gaara looked at Amaterasu with slight shock. He couldn't believe that she didn't know the risks of sex. He then asked,

"Do you remember anything from a few nights ago?" Ammi then looked at him and said,

"Yes, I do. I gave myself to you. You, you pleasured me." Gaara nodded and turned towards their balcony, hidden by flowing red silk curtains. Amaterasu sighed and said,

"This is gonna be a long nine months." Right after she said that a wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom in the hall. At that moment Naruto was walking towards Gaara's room to ask what all the noise was. He knocked on his door and opened it to find Gaara on the balcony. He then asked,

"Hey, Gaara, what was with all the noise? And why was Ammi rushing to the bathroom?" Gaara then made a simple reply,

"She's pregnant." Naruto's face showed astonishment. He then yelled out while running down the hall,

"Nice job Gaara!" Tamari, Kankuro, Sakura, and Sasuke were all in the living room, chatting amongst each other, when Naruto barged in, panting. Tamari then asked with worry,

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Naruto then replied,

"Yeah, its just that I got a surprise!" they all looked at each other and then Kankuro asked,

"What is it?" Naruto got a large grin on his face and said,

"Ammi's pregnant." The whole group's eyes widened in shock. Tamari that said,

"Pregnant. With who's child?" Naruto then said,

"Gaara's"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Little shocker there. Lemons are hard!!!! ACK!!! Freaks out :D

please revew!


	7. Song and Dance

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Wolf Talking"**

'**Wolf Thinking"**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The reactions of Gaara's brother and sister were… strange to say the least. Tamari kept a close eye on Ammi, NEVER letting her out of her sight, and Kankurou… well was just being Kankurou. As the birth drew nearer Tamari made sure she didn't move around much. Although Tamari's cooking skills aren't the best… they're the worst!_

"Tamari. I'm not hungry rightnow. And besides if I do get hungry, I can make my own." A very pregnant Ammi said to Tamari, the anger issues associated with the final trimester were very obvious. Tamari than said in response,

"No, you shouldn't even be out of bed! Your eight months along. You need your strength!" Ammi then started yelling, causing both Gaara and Kankurou to come and look at them. Ammi then said/yelled,

"I HATE BEING TREATED LIKE A KID!" and with that she turned on her foot and stormed out of the room. Kankurou than said,

"Damn."

"Shut up Kankurou."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ammi sat I her room, crying. She than thought to herself,

'Why do I always get treated like a kid?!'

'**They are just trying to protect you and your pups.'**

'Pups? You mean my child?'

'**Is that how they say it? Well you and your children.'**

'More than one?'

'**Yes you have two. I think they are referred to as Twins.'**

'how do you know?'

'**Oh come now, I am living inside you, so I know what's going on.'**

'Well, you have a point. Do you think I should tell Gaara?'

'**I don't know child. Do what you want… within reason.'**

'Alright!'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"GAARA!" Ammi came tearing through their family room, she acted as though she wasn't pregnant, grinning like a maniac. Kankurou and Tamari saw her coming and Kankurou grabbed her by the shoulders. He then asked,

"What wrong? Is the house on fire did Tamari light the stove and set loose one of her nasty creations, did sh…" PONG!! Tamari had grabbed her fan and hit Kankurou over the head with it. Tamari then said,

"Never insult a woman's cooking!" Ammi cracked up and started giggling. Tamari then asked,

"What's wrong? Why were you calling for Gaara?" Ammi answered by saying,

"It's a surprise! Do you know where Gaara is?" Tamari thought for a moment and then said.

"Yeah, I do know where he is. He's in his room like always." Ammi nodded and then yelled a thanks as she ran off again. Soon reaching Gaara's door she knocked and opened the door she then asked,

"Gaara, are you in here?" Gaara opened his green eyes to stare at her from his bed, He then said,

"Yes, what is it Ammi?" Ammi walked over to him and sat down on his bed. She turned her head and looked into his jade green eyes. She then said,

"Gaara… I'm having twins!" Gaara stared dumbstruck, never in his life had he ever been loved, yet here this girl, she loves him and she is carrying his offspring. Then Gaara went into automatic friendly mode, he didn't have any menace in his eyes, or anything like that, he then said,

"Well we might want to tell Tamari and Kankurou." Ammi agreed and they headed out of the room down to the family room, once there Gaara called his siblings down to tell them about the twins, they went down and soon gathered both Kankurou and Tamari, and told them the news, they were ecstatic… well Tamari was, Kankurou was still being is normal Kankurouie self. Ammi looked over at Gaara then said,

"Gaara… I would like to go to Konoha, to visit my friend Reyanah. She has been with me since my childhood, and I really miss her."

"No, I shall go. You stay here and get some rest. I shall disembark immediately."

Ammi's eyes suddenly lightened up, and she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and said,

"Thank you, thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y-" He constant thanks was cut off by Gaara's lips being put against hers. Gaara then said,

"I would need to know what this Reyanah looks like." Ammi then said,

"Alright. She has strange pure white hair, steel blue eyes, and she always wears a necklace with a platinum heart shaped locket." Gaara nodded and headed out to find Ammi's childhood friend, Reyanah.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Gaara reached Konoha he began looking, and he soon ended up at the village square, and he heard music:

_(Start music)_

_I wanted your love,  
But look what it's done to me,  
All my dreams have come to nothing,  
Who would have believed?  
All the laughter that we shared would be a memory,  
I cannot count the tears you've cost me,  
If I could have seen._

And do you ever think of me,  
And how we used to be?

Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,  
And loving someone else no doubt,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad?  
Are you breaking someone else's heart?  
'Cos you're taking my love where you are,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad about us,

I wanted your love,  
But I got uncertainty,  
I tried so hard to understand you,  
All the good it did me,  
Now the places that we knew,  
Remind of how we were,  
Everything is just the same,  
But all I feel is hurt,  
And do you ever think of me,  
And how we used to be?

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,  
And loving someone else no doubt,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad?  
Are you breaking someone else's heart?  
'Cos you're taking my love where you are,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad about us,_

_(slow down)_

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,  
And loving someone else no doubt,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad?  
Are you breaking someone else's heart?  
'Cos you're taking my love where you are,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad about us,_

_(Speed up)_

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,  
And loving someone else no doubt,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad?  
Are you breaking someone else's heart?  
'Cos you're taking my love where you are,  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad about us,_

_(End song, One For Sorrow)_

Gaara soon found the source of the music, a band on a stage, with a banner on top of it saying: _Konoha Festival_. Gaara then thought,

'So they are performing… hm, white hair, steel blue eyes, and a platinum locket. That's her, Reyanah.'

_(Start song)_

_Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  


_  
Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
_

_  
Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We coulda made it cruising, yeah_

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out to be a pain in the ass  
Seemed like the real thing only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

_(End song, Heart of Glass)_

Reyanah walked up and then said,

"Thank you, we'll be here enjoying the festival!" Applauses filled the whole area as Reyanah and her band got off the stage, at that time Gaara walked up to them and said,

"Reyanah, I am Gaara, Ammi's friend and lover. Now she told me that she would so dearly like to see you." Reyanah stood speechless and then said,

"Oh my god, you know Amaterasu? A'corse I'm gonna go see her… but where is she?" Gaara then said,

"She is at Suna. I shall take you there myself. You and your band." Reyanah smiled and told her band they were headed to Suna. Gaara then stated,

"We will be going, now." And with that they headed for Suna.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once they got to Suna, Gaara took them to a large house, he opened the door and ushered them in, then Gaara called out,

"Ammi." Amaterasu came running and she then stopped short when she saw Reyanah. Her eyes got wide and she yelled,

"REYANAH!!!" and pulled Reyanah into a death hug. She let go grinning and said,

"It's good to see you!" Reyanah then looked down at Ammi's belly and said,

"been busy, huh?" she laughed and said,

"Ah, so you noticed!" Reyanah then said,

"How couldn't I?" Tamari and Kankurou came down and Tamari announced,

"Lunch is ready, and Ammi made it." Gaara looked at Ammi, who had a proud look on her face. Reyanah then said,

"Well Ammi always was a great cook. So it probably will be good." Ammi's look just got prouder. Tamari then said,

"Well lets get going, we'll eat lunch, and then we can go and see your rooms. Alright?" The band nodded and Reyanah asked,

"What did you make for lunch Ammi?" Ammi replied,

"I'm not gonna tell you, you have to find out for yourself!" and with that she stuck out her tongue and headed into the kitchen. She set up the table with the help of Reyanah and soon lunch was ready.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well my newest and longest chapter yet! Please read and review!

Alie


	8. 11 years

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Wolf Talking"**

'**Wolf Thinking'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Wow! Lunch was great! Your still just as good as you used to be!" Reyanah exclaimed, Ammi laughed lightly and she started walking to the kitchen. Soon explosions could be heard, Ammi said,

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked outside and saw a few Sand ninja fighting some Sound ninja, explosions being seen and heard all throughout Suna. Kankurou then exclaimed,

"An invasion by the Sound?!" Gaara then said to Tamari,

"Listen, Tamari, I need you to take Ammi to Konoha, this place is to dangerous for her." Ammi started to protest,

"No! Gaara, I'm not leaving without you!" Gaara stared at her a, sad look in his eyes, he said,

"Ammi, I love you, that's why I'm sending you to Konoha. If you stay here and try to fight you could get hurt, or worse. Plus think of our children, if they were born on the battle field I don't know what I'd do. So please, for me?" Ammi had tears in her eyes, she said,

"Gaara, I don't want to loose you." Gaara grabbed her shoulders and said,

"I won't die, as long as you wait for me, I will come for you. I promise." Ammi grabbed Gaara in a hug and gave him a kiss, and said,

"Don't forget your promise. Alright?" Gaara simply nodded, he knew his love was in good hands with Tamari and Reyanah around to protect her, and when she gets to Konoha she'll have even more to protect her. Tamari grabbed Ammi's hand and took her out the back door and said,

"When Gaara makes a promise, he means it!" Ammi nodded and they went to the shore. Tamari and Reyanah grabbed a boat and put it in the water, helping Ammi in the boat they soon set off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tamari, Reyanah, and Ammi soon reached the shore on the other side of sea. Reyanah was soon helping Ammi out of the boat, she then lifted her up onto Tamari's back, and they started heading to Konoha. Ammi had fallen asleep on Tamari's back, Reyanah smiled when she saw Ammi asleep. She said,

"Ya know, I've never seen her sleep so peaceful, she's so calm. Heh, heh." Tamari responded by saying,

"Yeah, she was so distraught when we found her, and now look! She's so calm is weird." Reyanah laughed, she looked at Tamari and smiled. She then said thoughtfully,

"I really think that Ammi will be a good roll model for her kids, don't you think, Tamari?"

"Yeah, I do." Was Tamari's only response. They had spent so much time talking that they hadn't noticed that they were nearing the gate of Konoha. Reyanah pointed it out and Tamari nodded. They walked in and were confronted by Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Tamari waved at them with a small smile, and Ammi started to wake up. She said,

"Hey, Tamari, you can put me down now." Tamari laughed slightly and set her down, turned around and helped her up. Ammi put her hand on her back to steady herself. Naruto decided to make a comment, he said,

"Hey, Amaterasu, is it me… or did you get bigger than the last time I saw you?" Ammi looked at him and said,

"You really are hopeless, I'm pregnant alright pregnant, P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Get it?!" Tamari put a hand on her left shoulder and said,

"Heh, heh. Sorry about Ammi, she's a little moody. Ya know the pregnancy and all." Ammi all of a sudden doubled over in pain, soon falling on her knees. She looked up and asked Tamari,

"What's going on?" In an almost pleading voice. Almost as soon as the pain started it stopped. She slowly rose with the help of Reyanah, she then said,

"What was with that?" Tamari answered by saying,

"Those are called false contractions, that means you really need to rest so get on." She let Ammi get on her back and they started walking to Naruto's house. Once there Ammi said,

"hey, Naruto, thanks for letting us stay at your, um, house." Naruto got a smile on his face and said,

"Eh, no problem, believe it!" Tamari knitted her eyebrows together and said,

"Why do you always say that?" Naruto answered,

" I dunno." Reyanah then said,

"Anyway. We need to get Ammi to lie down." Ammi then started protesting again by saying,

"I don't need to lie down!" Hinata then said,

"You should lie down, it's for your health." Naruto and Shikamaru both agreed. Ammi gave in and said,

"Alright, I'll lie down." She gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on the bed they were talking about, she then laid down. Tamari then said,

"Alright, I'll go make lunch." Reyanah and Ammi's eyes widened and they both said at the same time,

"NO!" Ammi then said to Reyanah,

"Can you please make lunch, If you want, Tamari, you can watch her." Reyanah nodded and turned on her heal and left, followed by Tamari. Naruto left after them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A month passed and the twins were born, a little boy and a little girl. The boy took on Ammi's hair while the little girl took on Gaara's hair, they both had blue eyes since all Caucasian babies do when they are born. Ammi looked out one of the windows of Naruto's house. Yearning to go back to Suna, and to see Gaara again. She missed them all. Kankurou with his strange ways. Tamari with her awesome technical skills. And of coarse Gaara, her love, how could she not miss him. She took her twins in her arms, she looked at the boy and said,

"Ryuu." She then looked at the girl and said,

"Ai"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

A twenty-four year old woman walked through Konoha with two children by her sides, a boy and a girl. The boy had mahogany red hair, cut short, and turquoise eyes. While the girl had flame red hair, down to the small of her back, and light green eyes. They were both eleven, now the thing about the girl is that she can, like her father, control sand. The girl looked up at her mother and asked,

"Mom, where are we going?" and the boy asked,

"and when are we gonna get there?" they looked at each other and laughed. Their mother then said,

"Well, we will be arriving, now." It was the Hokage's tower. She then said,

"I have important business, so I want you two to behave, alright?" They both said,

"Yes, Mom, we will." The mother smiled sweetly at her children and hugged them close. She new she could trust her kids. They walked into the Hokage's tower. She departed with her children at the door to the Hokage's office. Entering she was greeted by Tsunade, who said,

"Ah, Amaterasu! Good to see you could make it." Amaterasu smiled and smoothed out her jeans. She had grown into a fine young woman, looking as though she didn't even have children, well built and beautiful. She asked Tsunade,

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade smiled knowing that Ammi would be pleased by this news. She said,

"Well, Ammi, I have great news!" Ammi responded quickly and said,

"What?" Tsunade smiled even more and said,

"I just got news from Suna! They finally got the Sound ninja out of Suna. And Gaara is coming today!" Ammi's eyes filled with tears and she yelled out in pure happiness. Tsunade then said,

"But, there is a catch. Bishamon, is still on the loose, so you have to be careful." Ammi nodded and asked,

"Is that it?" Tsunade nodded and Ammi ran out the door as fast as she could. She stopped to get her kids, Ryuu and Ai. Both of them were weirded out by their mother, Ryuu asked,

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ammi stopped. She had remembered that her kids had only seen pictures and heard stories about Gaara, they had never seen him in person. She turned around and stared at Ryuu and Ai. She knelt down to them and said,

"You remember about what I was telling you about your father, right?" Both nodded, Ammi then continued,

"Well, he is finally coming and we are going home. Back to Suna." Both kids looked at each other. They had always known that they did not belong at Konoha, they were told every year. Ai then asked,

"Really, is our father really coming?" Ammi smiled and said,

"Yes." Ai and Ryuu hugged each other. Ai smiled, Ammi had told her how much she looked like her father. Now they were gonna be able to see him for real. Ammi continued to the shore and there on the horizon was a ship, not to big but not to small. It started coming closer and at the bow of the ship was a figure, a young man, the ship docked and the young man hurried off, red hair was seen. Ammi looked on as he came closer wearing Kazekage robes, it was none other than Gaara. He stopped right before her and stared into her eyes, She then yelled out,

"GAARA, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She pulled him into a hug and she stared crying. He put his arms around her and patted her back he then said,

"I missed you too. I thought about you every day." Ai then decided to speak up, she asked,

"Mom?" Ammi let go of Gaara and turned to he daughter, still crying, she put a smile on her face. Ryuu spoke up this time,

"Mom, are you alright?" Ammi opened her arms up and they both hugged her. Ai let go and then asked,

"Who is this?" Ammi then said,

"This is your father." Ryuu let go of Ammi, and him and Ai looked at Gaara. Ryuu stepped slowly towards him and then hugged him. Gaara was caught off guard. He looked down at Ryuu, and Ryuu stared up at him. Ryuu then said,

"We've been waiting so long to meet you. Mom told us a lot about you!" He let go and turned to Ai and said,

"Hey, Ai, come here and say hi!" Gaara looked over at Ai and then down at Ryuu. He then asked,

"Her name is Ai. And what is yours?" Ryuu looked at him and said,

"My name is Ryuu!" He got a smile on his face. Ammi laughed and said,

"Yeah they both have a lot of spunk! Gaara, Ai is a bit more like you than meets the eye. Show him, Ai." Ai lifted up her arms and sand from the beach followed and she started making it do stuff. She let the sand drop and said to Gaara,

"Can I see what you can do?" Gaara, using the sand from his gourd, did stuff also. Ai smiled and said,

"You really are my father!" She walked over to him and hugged him. Ammi then said,

"Maybe we should head back to Suna tomorrow." Gaara greed and they started heading back to her temporary apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well what do you think?

Ammi : I look hot!

Gaara :I haven't seen her for 11 years so excuse us!

Alie :YAY! Please read and review!!!!

Ja Ne!!

Alie


	9. Trouble and Shukaku's daughter, Kane

"Talking"

'Thinking

"**Demons talking"**

'**Demons Thinking'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Look, come have a look see!" Said a random villager. Another villager then announced,

"Look! It's Kazekage-Sama!" Villagers began gathering at the shore. Ammi and Gaara could be seen hugging each other. As the boat docked Ai jumped out and the villagers marveled at the female Gaara look-alike. Ryuu the got off and tackled Ai causing her to yelp in surprise. Gaara then got off and onto the sand, turned around and helped Ammi off. Ammi gave a quick thanks. An elder villager walked/limped up to Gaara and Ammi. He then said,

"It is good to have you back Kazekage-Sama. And you too, Miss Amaterasu." Ammi smiled and knelt down (**A/N: a little bit**) to him and said,

"Thank you for your kindness." She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. Getting up she called to her children. Ai and Ryuu ran over. Ryuu tripped in the sand and Ai stopped and began laughing, she then helped him up. Ryuu spit out some sand and glared at Ai. She just smiled sweetly and ran over to Gaara and Ammi. Ammi laughed and said,

"Ai, you are too much." Ai beamed and said,

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment!" The council of the Kazekage (**A/N: Or what ever the hell you want to call the people that discuss things about Suna**) met with them as they began walking back to their house. They pulled Gaara aside and said that they should have a meeting as soon as possible. Gaara nodded and walked back to Ammi and said he would tell her at home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As they entered the house they heard Kankurou scream and Tamari laughing. It was good to be home. Gaara then called for Kankurou and Tamari to go into the living room. Tamari came in first and yelled for joy when she saw Ammi, she zoomed over to Ammi and hugged her in a death hug. Ammi made fake gagging noises. Gaara began snickering and Ryuu and Ai burst out laughing. Kankurou came in and said,

"Alright, who are the squirts?" Ai and Ryuu looked at Kankurou then at each other. They both got up and ran in different directions, laughing. Kankurou looked in each direction. On the ceiling above him Ai appeared, in a wisp of sand, she looked at Ammi and Gaara, then put a finger over her mouth in a shushing motion. She grinned and looked at Kankurou. -poink- Kankurou looked behind him to see Ryuu and one of Crow's arms. Kankurou then yelled out,

"AHH! NO! CROW!" Ryuu laughed and threw Crow's head at him and ran off. Kankurou began chasing him around. Around their third round through the house Ai jumped of the ceiling and onto Kankurou, laughing hysterically, she got up and helped him up. She smiled at him and grabbed his hat and ran off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara walked into the councilroom and said,

"Alright, you said you wanted to talk to me. Now about what?" The council stood up and bowed the meeting began.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ai walked until she saw the Kazekage tower or building. She walked in and was greeted by a secretary. She asked,

"Hello, how may I help you?" Ai responded,

"Yeah, I'm kinda looking for my dad… do you know where his office is?" The secretary responded,

"Hmm… who is your father?" Ai reply was a simple one,

"He's the Kazekage." The secretary then directed her to Gaara's office. Once she got there the first thing she saw was a desk covered with papers. She walked over and sat in his chair. She looked over the paper covered desk and thought,

'Wow, Dad really needs to clean up… maybe I can help!' She called forth some sand and gabbed a pen. She looked over her father's signature and began writing it down until she got it just right. She then made the sand copy his signature onto the papers, then sorted the papers. What she thought was a good idea and what was bad. She then thought,

'I need baskets.' She began looking yet could not find any, so she made them out of some sand, one going out and one going in, and made sure they would stay. Once the baskets were in place she began putting the papers in. Once she signed all of the papers that looked good she put them in the basket going out. She patted her hands together and looked at the now clean desk. She then took something out of her pocket, it was a game. It read "OKAMI". She looked around and saw a cabinet. She opened it to reveal a T.V. She smiled and saw what looked like a PS2. She then thought,

'Maybe he got it for his birthday? I dunno.' She hooked it up and turned it on. She popped in OKAMI and her memory card. Ai then hopped up on Gaara's desk and began playing. She had left off in the Tsuna ruins near the Spider Queen. As she neared the Spider Queen, Baki came in and saw her. She looked up from what she was doing and gasped. She then thought,

'Oh no. I'm gonna get in trouble.' Baki walked over to her and looked down. He then asked,

"What are you doing in here, little girl?" Ai glared at Baki and said,

"I am not a 'little girl' I am a young woman. And I was just helping out my father by organizing his office!" Baki then looked at Gaara's desk to see it cleared from any papers. His exposed eye widened when he realized that last time he had come in here his desk was a mess, so she really had to have done it! By now Ai had turned around again and had began playing. She had just begun fighting the Spider Queen. He got up and left, he was still amazed that she had done all that. He had to tell the council and Kazekage-Sama!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kazekage-Sama" Baki exclaimed as he entered the council room, the meeting had just finished. Gaara responded by saying,

"Yes, Baki?" Baki responded,

"Please, just come with me. The council should come too." They left the room and followed Baki to Gaara's office. They heard sounds and music coming from the office. Once they entered they saw Ai sitting on the desk playing something. Their attention was drawn to Gaara's desk which had two baskets labeled Out and In. Out was full while In was empty. Every thing was then organized around the office to fit her liking. It was pretty similar to the way Gaara had it. Gaara looked at Ai and asked,

"Ai, did you do all this?" Ai nodded and said,

"Yeah, Dad, I did it just for you! Your desk was a big old mess!" She smiled and continued playing. Gaara looked through the papers in the out box they all had his signature on them. He looked at Ai and thought,

'She is very clever. I wonder if Ammi knows about her abilities yet.' He then said,

"Baki. Please stay here with Ai. I need to talk with the council." Baki did a quick

"Hai" before Gaara and the council left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

One of the council members looked at Gaara and said,

"Ai. She has good potential. She would be a good candidate for Kazekage. Don't you think?" Gaara nodded. Another council member said,

"Yes, she would make a great Kazekage." The other council members nodded.

"Of course we would have to train her."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Baki had been told to stay with Ai, so here he was watching Ai play OKAMI. Ai had just beaten Waka and was heading to the Guardian Sapling. Baki then asked,

"What is it that you are playing?" Ai looked back at him and said,

"It is just a game. It's called OKAMI" She turned around again and continued to the Guardian Sapling. Once there she drew a circle around the withered Guardian Sapling and it bloomed. Once that was over she headed to Kusa Village. All of a sudden she got a sudden sensation going on in her head, she closed her eyes and saw something frightening to her. She dropped the controller and tensed up. She looked over to Baki and said,

"Baki. Can… you p-please go g-get my f-father." Baki got up and said,

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room and ran to find Gaara. Once he had tracked down Gaara and Ammi he yelled out,

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Gaara and Ammi looked at him and Gaara asked,

"What is wrong, Baki, shoulder's you be with Ai?" Baki caught his breath and replied,

"She is in trouble. She needs your assistance!" Gaara's eyes widened and he ran to his daughter's aid.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once he got there he saw Ai on her knees holding her head slightly and crying. He ran to her side and grabbed her shoulders. She let go of her head and said to Gaara,

"Dad, make it go away. Please, make it go away!" She began crying again. Gaara looked at her and said,

"Make what go away, Ai? Make what go away?!" Ai replied,

"The thing in my head! It won't go away." Gaara got up and grabbed Ai's hand. He let go and began thinking,

'Oh, Kami, I hope that she doesn't have what I think she does. Its bad enough with me and Ammi, but her too.' He looked down at her and said,

"Ai, I will be right back, ok. Don't o anywhere." Ai nodded and he went to see one of the council's oldest members. He knows a lot about the tailed demons.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara entered the council room and sat down near the old man. He then asked,

"Do you know anything about tailed demon mating?" The elder looked surprised for a moment and replied,

"yes, I do happen to know about the tailed demon mating." Gaara then said,

"Well, you know I had children, right?"

"Yes" Replied the elder.

"Well, Amaterasu also has a demon inside of her." Replied Gaara. The elder then said,

"Oh Kami. Well then Gaara-Sama. One or both of your children will have a demon within them. But, this demon shall have traits from both parents. That is probably where Ai got the ability to control sand. Talk to her and find out what it looks like. What it's name is. And even what gender." Gaara nodded and walked out of the council room. His thoughts were not on earth as they were floating away in space. (**A/n: Lol**)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

He walked into his office to see Ai looking out one of the windows, he walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. When she turned around her eyes were silver and had the design of Shukaku's eyes, Gaara's eyes widened slightly and she looked up. She was slightly dazed and confused. Gaara realized her demon was not sealed so it could take over her body at any given moment. Gaara grabbed Ai's hand and began walking, Ai on the other hand locked her knees and stayed in the same place causing Gaara to trip slightly. Gaara pulled a little harder yet she didn't budge, he let go and gave a huff. Ai fell down on her knees and began playing with her hair like it was all new to her. Then it dawned on him: This was not Ai he was dealing with, this was her demon. Gaara slipped his hands under her arms and picked her up causing her to gasp slightly. He slipped her over his shoulder and carried her to his house. Once inside he put her down on the floor, he had to work with her. At least he hopped it was a girl. Gaara then said,

"Hey, what is your name?" 'Ai' looked at him then turned away a little. She thought for a moment and turned back. She opened her mouth to say something and started sounding out her name as best she could,

"**K-k, A, N, E.**"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well there is my next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

Kane: yeah. My first appearance!

Ai: You've been living in my body for 11 years!?

Ja ne

Alie


End file.
